This specification relates to selecting score improvements.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is intended to be useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results that identify particular resources in response to a user submitted query. Internet search engines can also order the set of search results based on relevance to the user submitted query.